The invention concerns an indexing gear for a synchronizing device of a geared speed change transmission installed in motor vehicles to which a coupling body as well as a friction ring is allocated, whereby the coupling body is connected form-locking with a sliding connector to an external gearing during a shifting process, and a conical friction area of the friction ring (23, 33) interacts with a synchronizing ring during synchronization.
Synchronizing devices of the above-mentioned type find application in transmission gears in order to simplify shifting gears of a manually shiftable gear box. A representative synchronizing device is known from DE 37 29818 C2. This document discloses a synchronizing device on the indexing gears, which are also known as sliding gears, of which first of all an axially oriented coupling body is connected to which a friction ring is introduced. Due to their customary one-piece construction, all segments of this subassembly are made of one material. Owing to the different functions or modes of operation of individual areas of the synchronizing unit, hardening of the gearing of the indexing gear and the external gearing of the coupling element, for example, is necessary, as well as polishing the friction area of the friction ring. To limit the hardened zones, which are restricted to the gearing, a great expenditure is necessary to avoid an unwanted further hardening on all other areas of the of the indexing gear. It is the same with the grinding of the friction area of the friction ring, as the complex construction of the indexing gear prevents a rapid clamping as well as changing this component part.
An indexing gear is provided by the present invention, the construction of which assures a simplification of individual elements and reduces processing and hardening costs in comparison with the state of the art.